


Giggly Kisses

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: After a long day of work, Merlin attempts to go back to Arthur’s chambers. Key word is “attempts”...





	Giggly Kisses

Merlin was walking through the corridor with a smile on his face. He had just finished all his chores, he was about to go see Arthur, and they’ll get to spend the whole night and all of tomorrow with him in private. Arthur and him were going “hunting” first thing in the morning and would be gone all day. Of course “hunting” means laying down a blanket on the forest floor and spending the day cuddling and kissing away from the stress of it all. 

Merlin was almost to Arthur’s room, just a few more turns and a flight of stairs, when he was grabbed and pulled into an alcove. He almost screamed then he caught sight of the man he was about to go see. 

“You prat! I was heading up to your room.” The blonde haired man just smiled at his lover. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I just couldn’t wait. Forgive me?” The Prince pouted, his blue eyes glowing in the candlelight. 

“Ugh. I hate you.” Arthur’s pout deepened at that. There was only one thing Merlin could think to do when he looked that adorable. He threw his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him. Having to go a few days without this kind of contact was torture. Arthur hugged Merlin close, giggling into the kiss. “Arthur.” Merlin chuckled at the man in front of him, their mouths barely keeping purchase on the others. They finally gave it up and rested their foreheads together, still slightly laughing with matching wide grins on their faces. 

“I love you, Merlin.” Arthur pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“And I you, my Prince.” Merlin then wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur’s neck and pulled himself closer in order to kiss him more firmly. Arthur moved his hands to Merlin’s hips and backed him into the wall, using the leverage to push himself closer and kiss the sorcerer to his hearts content. They broke apart a few minutes later, panting and resting against each other. 

“Let’s get to bed, my love. We have all the time in the world tomorrow.” The prince reminded Merlin. Merlin nodded against his shoulder, snuggling closer to the knight’s warm chest. Arthur got the hint, picking up his servant and wrapping his arms around him to carry him the rest of the way to his chambers.


End file.
